An optical fiber can be “pumped” into a tubing by flowing a fluid through the tubing, so that fluid drag acting on the optical fiber draws the optical fiber into the tubing. Optical fibers can, in this manner, be installed in wells, along pipelines, or at other locations. Therefore, it will be appreciated that advancements are continually needed in the art of pumping optical waveguides into conduits.